


Resurrection

by jbcorman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbcorman/pseuds/jbcorman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is back, but this time he only wants one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

"Hello Stiles,"

Said boy froze. No. It wasn't possible. He was dead for god's sake. They had fucking _killed him _. Killed him and buried his body under his own house.__

__Very slowly he turned around._ _

__Oh god._ _

__There he was. Standing there like he didn't have a care in the world, like he hadn't just been fucking _dead _, stood the person that had haunted his dreams ever since that fateful night at prom.___ _

____"Peter."_ _ _ _

____Even as he said it Stiles felt a cold, bone crushing terror grip his heart. He tried to draw in a breath but his throat felt as though it was collapsing in on itself. He took a step back._ _ _ _

____Peter smiled and, before his prey could take another step, lunged at the frightened boy._ _ _ _

____The newly resurrected Alpha's hand closed over the boy's neck and used that force to slam him against his bedroom door. In a second his face was inches away from the boy's, his hot breath coming out in puffs against the terrified face. Peter smiled wider, "What's the matter Stiles? You look like you've seen a ghost."_ _ _ _

____Stiles clawed at the hand at his throat._ _ _ _

____Peter chuckled at the boy's feeble escape attempts, "I have been waiting months to do this." Then he slammed his lips against Stiles'. Stiles squeaked and shoved his hands into Peter's chest. The werewolf immediately countered by grabbing the teenager's wrists in his free hand and pinning them above his head. With the hand around Stiles' throat Peter grabbed hold of the younger boy's chin. Pressing down he forced the teenager's mouth open before thrusting his tongue inside. Stiles gagged._ _ _ _

____He tried to kick out at the werewolf, but Peter had shoved himself between Stiles' thighs._ _ _ _

____A loud banging sounded on the door just behind Stiles' head. Said boy struggled harder against his attacker._ _ _ _

____The banging got louder as his father's worried voice drifted through the wood, "Stiles? Stiles is everything okay in there?"_ _ _ _

____Stiles began to scream against Peter's mouth. The doorknob began twisting violently, "Stiles! What's going on in there?" the banging grew to a full out pounding, "Stiles open the door!"_ _ _ _

____Peter growled ferly at the interruption. In one swift move the werewolf pulled away from the struggling boy and dropped one wrist before using the other to jerk the teenager away from the door. Twisting Stiles around so that his back was to Peter's chest said wolf clamped a hand over the boy's mouth just as he was in the process of calling out for help._ _ _ _

____Hearing his son cry out was just the motivation the Sheriff needed to break down the door. As it flew off the hinges Peter took the opportunity to shove his hand down the front of his captive's pants and squeeze harshly at the moderate length._ _ _ _

____Stiles jumped at the contact before biting harshly at the palm over his mouth._ _ _ _

____Peter just squeezed harder until the boy let go with a muffled yelp of pain._ _ _ _

____There was a harsh click as the Sheriff raised his gun. The elder Stilinski's eyes narrowed as they came in contact with the man holding his son. They grew livid when they saw not just the hand over his boy's mouth, but where the other one was._ _ _ _

____"Let him go right now." Peter merely held to boy closer to his chest. The Sheriff growled, taking a firmer stance, "Let go of my son right now or I will shoot you."_ _ _ _

____Stiles didn't need to see Peter's face to know that he was smiling that psychotic smile of his. The wolf made a 'tisking' noise in the back of his throat, like a small child who had just been caught doing something naughty and was being forced to stop. The hand down Stiles' pants began to rub._ _ _ _

____"Tut, tut, my pet. It looks like I won't get to play with you today." His tongue poked out and slid up the back of Stiles' neck. Stiles yelped and tried to pull away. The Sheriff growled. Peter ignored both of them and continued speaking, and rubbing, "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter since you won't be able to refuse my advances for much longer. And even if you do, I can always come and collect you whenever I see fit." He squeezed the hand down the boy's pants. "There is just one thing I want you to do for me."_ _ _ _

____Both Stilinski men stiffened at the wolf's words; one in pure terror and the other in a blistering rage._ _ _ _

____Peter chuckled darkly as his lips brushed his soon to be pet's ear, whispering, "Tell Derek I said hello." Before sinking his teeth right through Stiles' shoulder._ _ _ _


End file.
